Pride and Prejudice 2005: Mr & Mrs Darcy
by Bella Valentine
Summary: A continuation of Pride and Prejudice 2005 after the movie takes place.The Darcy's face death, affairs and new life.


Elizabeth sat at the grand table. Breakfast lied out in front of her. The early morning's birds chirping pleasantly could be heard from the window's that were partially opened behind her. She picked up her tea and took a sip as Georgina walked in the room. Dressed in a light summers dress. Her blonde hair pulled back off her face.

She smiled to her sister-in-law, "Lizzie, where's my brother?"

"Heaven's if I know, dear sister. He woke earlier this morning, I can only guess he must have gone for a ride through the fields." Elizabeth answered with a light laugh.

"That would not be surprising." Georgina sat down across from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded and took another sip of her tea, "What are your plans for today?"

The blonde girl smiled, "I believe brother said I was going to visit our cousins in London today."

"Oh," Elizabeth looked to her, "He did not mention it to me."

"I believe he received the letter last night, after you had retired."

Elizabeth nodded, "I see. Which cousin's would these be?"

"My mother's." Georgina explained.

"Oh, have I met them?"

"I do not know. I don't believe they came to your wedding, Ms."

Elizabeth nodded and looked around the room, "Well," She stood, "I'm going to take a walk in the gardens, it's much to pleasant to sit in the house all day."

"Have a pleasant walk." Georgina said softly as Elizabeth walked out of the room. Elizabeth followed the maze of halls till she was out front the Pemberly estate. She walked down the stone steps and onto the drive. Where she walked across it to the lake and sauntered along the edges, peering in from time to time.

"My love!"

Elizabeth turned as her husband rode his horse over to her, "Oh, there you are. Where have you been?"

Mr. Darcy smiled softly, "I rode to town."

"On what occasion?" Elizabeth questioned him.

He halted the horse and dismounted. Elizabeth turned to him as he walked towards her, "To invite my Aunt to dine with us tonight…"

"Your aunt from Rosings?" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Yes, Dear." He nodded, "I heard she was in town…"

"And her reply, William?" Elizabeth hastily spoke, panic rising in her.

He noticed her change in humor, "She accepted… Lizzie do not worry. There is nothing more to be ridiculed about our marriage. I ensure you, you will be respected, my love."

Elizabeth titled her head and looked at him, "That is what you told me last time, William. Was I not ridiculed and torn apart by your aunt on such occasion as of last?"

Darcy swallowed, "She is my Aunt, Elizabeth."

"And you are my husband!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I refuse, William, to be treated as…"

"I have already assured you, Mrs. Darcy, that nothing will come!" He shot to her. Their tempers both rising.

Elizabeth ground her teeth, "Give me your horse." She ripped the reins from her husband, "Sometimes you are the most arrogant of asses, William."

"Oh, what of it?" He shot to her, "Like you do not over look every detail, Lizzie."

"I do not care of what you claim, William," Elizabeth mounted the horse, "If she is to say one ill thing, either she will go or I. Do you understand?"

Darcy grumbled, and looked up to her, "As you have put it, Mrs. Darcy, it seems I have no other choice in the matter."

Elizabeth grunted quickly, "Go tend to your affairs, William." She kicked his horse off at a brutal pace. Darcy watched her gallop the horse away down the drive. If it weren't for their love for each other, they would be the most unhealthiest of couples.

He turned and glanced to the Pemberly manor, "She will always have something to complain about." Darcy clenched his fists at his side and walked toward his estate.

He walked in the sitting room. His sister was sitting at her pianoforte, she lightly played a song with a gentle, spring melody. She looked up as he entered the room, "Brother." she smiled.

Darcy walked to her, "How are you this morning, sister?" He put a hand to the piano top.

"Well," She smiled brightly, "Lizzie went for a walk… you just missed her…"

"I have seen her already." He nodded, "You are to visit the Ward cousins, Georgina, today. Whenever you are ready, you may take a carriage to town."

"Thank you, brother." She nodded, "What are you to tend to today, William?"

"Business." He sighed and straightened, "And our Aunt from Rosings is coming for supper."

Georgina stopped her playing and stared up at him, "Oh, brother, that is a most unfortunate plan."

"Oh," Darcy grumbled, "Not you as well." "As I am to guess…" Georgina looked him over, "Lizzie has already disapproved."

Darcy looked to his sister, "Of course, she has. The woman has no idea that breaking ties with my Aunt will only destroy whatever family connection we do have."

The blonde seventeen year old nodded, "I suppose, brother. But our Aunt is so cruel to dear Lizzie."

"I have talked to her," Darcy started, "the both of them. I will surprised if they say one word to each other at all."

Georgina nodded, "Is Ms. De Bourgh coming?"

Darcy nodded as he glanced out the window to the front of the house. A carriage was pulling up the drive, "Who might that be?" He enquired.

Darcy looked down to his sister, bowed his head, "Excuse me, Georgina."

"Of course." She smiled and went back to her playing.

Darcy opened the doors as a knock was rasped at it.

"Darcy!" His good friend Charles Bingley stood in the frame. His wife, and sister to Elizabeth just to his left.

"Ah, Bingley…" Darcy smiled, "Mrs. Bingley." He nodded to her, "Come in." The couple walked in with grace and looked around the manor, like they had never been there a million times before.

"How are you, Darcy?" Charles asked.

Darcy smiled with a light laugh, "I am well… I suppose."

Mrs. Bingley looked around, "How's my sister?"

Darcy thought a moment, "Your sister is well… though at the moment she's taken my horse and rode off with it. In protest of me, it seems." He said with humor.

Jane smiled, "That sounds strongly of Lizzie."

Mr. Bingley turned to Darcy, "I'm sorry for the unexpected call."

"Not at all." Darcy shook his head, "You're welcome to dine with us tonight. I'm sure Elizabeth would enjoy her sister's company."

Jane smiled, "That would be lovely, Mr. Darcy, thank you."

"William!" Elizabeth jogged into the main hall. She saw her sister and stopped, "Jane! Charles!" A smile graced her face.

"Lizzie!" Jane walked to her and they hugged.

"How are you?" Lizzie giggled happily.

Darcy smiled and looked to Mr. Bingley, "It seems your arrival has improved my wife's mood greatly. I appreciate the abrupt appearance you have bestowed upon us."

Bingley laughed lightly, "Any time, Darcy."

Elizabeth lightly took her husband by his forearm, "Dear, why you not shown our guests to the sitting room?"

Darcy smiled to her, "I will lead if you will follow, my love."

"Mhm." Elizabeth nodded.

Charles walked beside Darcy up the front hall steps and into the sitting room closest this side of the Permberly estate.

Jane and Elizabeth giggled whole heartily, behind the men, as they conversed about business and other sort of manners.

"Brother." Georgina walked from a side hall. She was dressed very well and looked lavishing in her new clothing.

Darcy stopped on her call of him.

"I'm going to head to London. I will return, I suppose, in a few days."

Darcy nodded as Elizabeth walked to her and hugged her sister in-law, "Be careful, sister." Lizzie told her.

"I'll walk you out." Darcy said to his sister.

She smiled and with a nod, "Thank you."

Elizabeth excused herself from the sitting room to fetch a maid for tea. She walked down the hall, humming a song lightly. A smile spread across her face. She turned a corner and walked straight into her husband. He caught her, "In such a rush, my love."

She stepped back, "You saw Georgina off?"

He nodded, dropping his hands to his side, "Where are you off to?"

"I was going to fetch a maid for tea." Elizabeth explained.

"Let me." He nodded to her and went to walk away.

"William…" She said quickly.

He turned back to her and lifted an eyebrow, "Lizzie…"

"I'm sorry for earlier. I wasn't being rational." Elizabeth quickly apologized to her husband.

The corner of Darcy's mouth lifted, "Is that so?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as he walked towards her, "Don't mock me, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy smiled down to her, "That's right you have too much pride, my dear, to be mocked at."

"William…" Elizabeth said with a lifted eyebrow, "Go fetch the tea."

He stepped up to her, "You best return to your sister, my love, and enjoy the smiles and laughs. I am very sure as soon as my Aunt is present, it will fade."

Elizabeth, "I am trying, but you have halted the act thus far."

He leaned into her and kissed her forehead, "Do not let me halt your plans further…" He said softly.

Elizabeth looked up to him as he stared down at him. She laughed abruptly, "Leave, William." She pushed his chest lightly with her hands. He smiled and nodded, "As you wish…" He turned and walked a few steps away. He looked over his shoulder to her.

She smiled at him, "Go on…" She cooed.

He hesitated and turned back around. She stared at the black frock coat he wore and down his back to his shinning leather boots.

He walked a few feet, "Ms. Bennett?" He spun around to her.

Lizzie made a quizzical face, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir, I have since been married… to a Mr. Darcy of Pemberly and Derbyshire."

He smiled and then laughed slightly, "You are so pleasant, my love, when you are not cross with me."

"I am hardly ever cross with you, Mr. Darcy, but when I am, you are deserving."

He raised a hand to his heart, "And these… the words from the woman I have married."

"What have I told you of mocking me…" She warned with a soft smile, and stepped up close to him.

"Lizzie!" Jane rounded the corner.

Elizabeth and Darcy's smiles faded. Elizabeth turned to her sister, "Jane…"

Jane looked at the couple, "I'm sorry to intrude."

Darcy shook his head, "You were simply ending something that was meant to be ended long ago."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, very much so."

Darcy raised his hands to Elizabeth's shoulders as she stood with her back to him, "I will fetch you your tea, my dear." Elizabeth turned her head up and smiled, "Thank you, William." She said softly. He bowed his head to Jane and turned to walk away.

The knock at the door only led Elizabeth Darcy to know that Catherine De Bourgh, Darcy's most unpleasant Aunt, was now present on the Pemberly estate. She glanced to her husband as he looked out the window to the black, gothic looking carriage in the drive. He knew it his aunt. He turned. Elizabeth quickly looked down and over to Jane and Bingley.

A maid walked in, she announced Darcy's aunt and his cousin. They entered.

"Nephew!" His aunt said out loud.

Darcy walked to her and bowed his head, "I hope your trip was pleasant." He glanced to his cousin as well.

His aunt made a tight face, "Tolerable, Darcy, I dare say." She looked around the room, "Ms. Elizabeth, how are you?"

Elizabeth forced a smile, "Well, Lady Catherine, thank you."

"You look parched, Ms. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth glanced to her husband, unhappily.

"Aunt, you remember Charley Bingley and his wife."

She nodded quickly, "Of course, Darcy. How do you do?" She asked Charles.

"Well, thank you." Jane answered for him.

Darcy straightened, "Please be seated, Aunt, Cousin." He motioned to the couches.

His aunt took a seat in a lavished couch. Elizabeth sat across from her, staring at her. Darcy's cousin; Anne, sat in silence. She looked overly pale and fragile, they did not expect her to make another year with them.

Darcy stood, relaxed but with perfect posture.

"How's Georgina get along, Darcy?" His Aunt asked.

"She is well." Darcy nodded, "She is visiting London with the Ward family."

"Oh, yes, pleasant people." His aunt said quickly.

The mood of the room had quickly changed from light hearted nature to cold, stiff attitudes. Conversation persisted to be cold and not humored as minutes passed to hours. Nothing how Elizabeth liked her house's atmosphere to be. Darcy knew this very well but did not push his Aunt. His quiet, dark, brooding nature had once again taken over. Elizabeth glanced to her husband, "Excuse me." She stood, curtsied and exited the sitting room.

Darcy thought it uncanny behavior of her, she usually addressed him or someone else of where she would be off to. Jane stood, "Excuse me." She went to walk and stopped, "Dear Anne, would you care to join me?"

Anne looked to her mother who nodded for her to go. Anne got up carefully and proceed out of the room with Jane. Jane was always very kind and modest and hardly ever thought ill of anyone.

Bingley then stood, "Not to follow as everyone else, but I will return. Only to be indisposed for a few minutes." He walked out of the room.

Darcy's aunt looked to him, "What kind guests."

Darcy dropped his chin, "Elizabeth enjoys their company very much."

"How are you and Ms. Bennett getting along?" His aunt prodded.

"Well, thank you." Darcy told her quickly.

"It's been almost four months since your wedding. Elizabeth still looks…"

Darcy looked to his aunt, "Of how is she supposed to look, Aunt?"

"Well, she looks… thin." She said.

"I do not control my wife's figure, ma'am…"

"That is not what I meant, Darcy." His aunt snapped.

"What have you meant then?" Darcy enquired.

"That your wife… has not yet … shown any signs of… offspring, for the Darcy residence."

Darcy stiffened and looked to his aunt, "Not to be prudent, Aunt, but that is not really any of your business."

"It only leads an outsider to believe that your marriage is not as well off as you appear." She continued.

Elizabeth walked in, "William…" She wiped a tear streaming down her face, but no one witnessed this act.

Darcy looked up to his wife, with a thankful expression, then glanced to her abdomen. He'd not even entertained ides of children, and he did not believe his dear Lizzie had either. He swallowed, "Are you alright, Elizabeth?" He asked her.

"Where is everyone gone?" She looked around the room.

"Jane," Darcy's Aunt started, "took my Anne for a walk around the estate I believe."

Darcy nodded, "And Bingley I believe will return any moment."

She walked to her husband hastily, "I need to speak with you."

Darcy looked to his aunt, "Excuse us, Aunt."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm lightly around his and exited the room with him. She walked him down the hall to their bedroom. She walked in. He closed the door with lightness. She now picked up the letter off the bed she had receive minutes before. Her eyes watered, "William…"

"What's happened?" He questioned.

"Papa…he's…" Elizabeth broke out into tears. She shook. Darcy walked to her, caught her in his arms as she put her face to his chest. He took the letter from her hand and read it.

"Oh, dear Lizzie…" He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry, love…"

"I cannot believe this has… happened!" She sobbed, "And Jane… she does not know."

"I would fetch her, but I cannot leave you like this." He looked down at her and her watered eyes and face. He dropped the letter to the hope-chest beside to him.

He held her close as she cried, "I cannot believe he's gone… they were to visit next week."

"I know…" He listened and ran his hands over her neck and back. He was unsure of what else to do. Elizabeth was always strong and never needed aid, let alone to ask for it.

There was knock at the door. Darcy led her over to the bed and crouched down in front of her. Another knock.

"Who is there?" Darcy called out to the door.

"It is Jane, I've been told to fetch you for supper."

Darcy looked to Elizabeth.

"Let her in." She told her husband softly.

Darcy nodded and stood, walking to the door. Jane looked up to him, his face sad and solemn.

"Come in, Mrs. Bingley." Darcy offered.

Jane looked up to him as she stepped inside the room.

He shut the door, "There's been grave news from Hertfordshire." He informed Jane.

Jane looked to her sister. Elizabeth stood, "It's father… he fell ill of ammonia… He's passed, Jane."

Jane put and hand to her mouth quickly, "No…" She gasped as her eyes filled with tears.

Darcy looked between both women with little expression.

Jane and Elizabeth hugged each other tightly, both crying. There came another knock. Darcy was broke from his thoughts of the rest of the Bennett family. He knew they would now be homeless. Mr. Collins would take the estate, since he was to inherit it after Mr. Bennett passed. Which was now.

Darcy walked to the door, Charles Bingley stood in front of him, "Darcy… where is Lizzie and Jane?"

"They are here." Darcy let him in to the great master bedroom of the Pemberly estate.

"What's gone on?" Bingley asked to the crying women.

"Papa… has… passed." Jane sobbed.

He stopped and dropped his head, he turned to Darcy, "When was this news received?" "Only a few moments ago." Darcy informed him quietly.

The door swung open, Darcy's Aunt entered, "What is going on in here? Such unorderly conduct to leave your guests…" She looked around the room, "What's gone on?"

Elizabeth looked to Darcy's Aunt, "Get out!" She snapped, tears streaming her face, "Leave us."

Darcy looked to his wife, "Dear…"

"Leave Jane and I, William… now."

Darcy nodded and looked to his aunt and Bingley. They filed out of the room. Bingley turned to Darcy as they walked down the hall, "We shouldn't have left the women, Darcy."

"Elizabeth wanted it. I will return in a few minutes." Darcy told him.

Bingley glanced to his friend.

"What has gone on?" Darcy's aunt snapped.

Mr. Darcy looked to his aunt, "Their father has passed of illness."

"Oh, I see… that is what gives your wife such leave to treat her guests with disrespect."

"Please, ma'am, try to understand." Darcy said to her.

"Anne is sitting in the dinning room… alone." His aunt continued, little compassion for the new just received, she thought of herself and how hungry she was.

"I insist you join her." Darcy instructed, "I doubt my wife and her sister will be eating any time soon."

Bingley agreed with him, "Very true, Darcy."

"Well, that is not to be kempt at all, Darcy!" His aunt shrilled, "We must all eat together."

"I must get in contact with the Bennett family…" Darcy was talking with Bingley as his aunt rambled.

Bingley nodded, "Yes, of course…" The men ignored Darcy's aunt in turn.

"They will be put out…" Darcy thought out loud.

"Yes, Mrs. Bennett, Kitty and Mary…" Bingley continued, "How will we approach this?"

Darcy shook his head, "I suppose I will… put them up."

"In this house!?" Darcy's aunt shrilled.

"Yes, Aunt!" Darcy snapped turning towards her, "Elizabeth is my wife, and her family is mine. They will not fall to destitution. Not if I have anything to do with the matter." He said gruffly.

"Must you always be so heroic, Darcy?" The old woman snapped.

A maid came hurrying down the hall towards them, her feet hardly able to keep up with her rigorous pace. Any on looker could tell she had been running a while.

"Mr. Darcy, Sir…" She stopped and bowed her head, then extended her hand, "I'm sorry, sir, but you just received a letter of urgency."

Darcy looked to the letter, "Thank you." He took it from her hand, and ripped it open. His aunt moved up close to his left side and tried to on look the letter. Darcy walked away. Pacing as he read it over. Bingley looked on, knowing it had to do with the Bennett family.

Darcy stopped and looked to Bingley, "It is from Mrs. Bennett…."

"Of course," Bingley nodded, "What's she said?"

Darcy looked down to the letter, "She's sent the letter… though more addressed to Lizzie… about Mr. Bennett. He's to be buried in two days…"

"That was fast… the women just received the letter of his death." Bingley noted.

"Seems to be that letter was late." Darcy looked up to Bingley, "Mr. Bennett passed three days ago."

"We should inform Jane and Lizzie." Bingley suggested.

Darcy stopped and thought, then nodded, "Yes." He looked to his aunt, "Go eat, Aunt. I give you leave." He bowed his head and walked away, back down the hall to Elizabeth and Jane.

Bingley hesitated, bowed to Darcy's Aunt and walked hastily behind Darcy. Darcy stopped at the door and knocked, "Lizzie!" He called in a soft, yet firm voice, "There's news from your Mother."

The door opened seconds later.

"What news?" Elizabeth said in heavy breaths.

Darcy passed her the letter, "An urgent letter, love."

She ripped it from his grasp and pulled the letter apart. She read it with haste. Jane held her breath as she waited for the updated news.

"Jane!" Elizabeth turned to her, "Father died three days ago… did you not receive your letter?"

"We have not been home for at least a week." Bingley spoke to the room of people.

Elizabeth nodded, "William… what took our letter so long?"

"I am not certain, I only know…" Darcy straightened, "That Pemeberly is further than Nertherfield… and much further than Hertfordshire, my dear Lizzie."

She rubbed a tear from her eye again, "Quite true… what a silly question to ask…"

He sighed and his face sadden as he watched his wife tearfully try to be strong, he shook his head, "No, love, it's alright…" You could see Darcy's true love for the woman at that moment. Like she had just broke his heart in two, like he was helpless to her.

Elizabeth shook her head, unable to wrap any thought around what had just gone on in the past hour. Jane walked to her sister, wrapped her arms around her arm and rested her head to her sisters shoulder, "Oh, Lizzie… what a dreadful day… can this become any worse sought out?"

Bingley walked to his wife, "Dear, you look so pale."

Jane looked to him, "I feel ill, sir… this has been too much to take."

"Perhaps dinner?" Darcy suggested, noticing Elizabeth's pale face as well.

Bingley nodded, "Yes, you have not eaten since tea in Lampton." He said to his wife softly. The men simply thought of their wives in such an event.

Elizabeth shook her head almost instantly, but Jane thought better of it.

"No, Lizzie, Darcy is right… we may very well faint if we do not eat something."

Darcy nodded once, looking up to his wife quickly and back down. He stood straight, his hands clasped in front of him. The man looked much to hurt and his eyes saddened from the events learned.

Bingley took Jane's arm, "Come, Jane." He led her out of the room.

Darcy still looked to the ground. Lizzie looked him over.

He finally looked up, his blue eyes looking into hers, "I am sorry, Lizzie… about your Father. I know you loved him very much."

Lizzie walked to him and titled her head. He watched her look him over, studying his face carefully. She raised her hand to his cheek, "You look in pain…"

"I am…" Darcy looked away, "For you." His eyes darted back to her.

Elizabeth walked close to him and tucked her head under his chin, "I don't believe I've ever known a feeling like this, William…"

He raised an arm and put it around her shoulders and dropped his chin down to kiss her forehead, "It is difficult… for a long while. Your papa, I know he was dear to you, my Lizzie. When my father passed, I… it was very hard. But this is what we live, we must pay respect and take care of the ones still with us…"

Elizabeth pulled out of his embrace, "Yes…" She wiped her tears, "I am aware."

He took her hands in his, "How are you to eat? I'll fetch you some of supper if you'd rather that?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, no, William… I can walk to the dinning room."

He sighed as she went to walk from him, dropped her hands out of his.

"Lizzie… I did not mean to offend." Darcy said, turning towards her.

She shook her head, "No, you did not. I am… just not myself right now… excuse me for it."

"Of course…" He said with a nod, like she should have known better. She walked out the room quickly. Leaving him. He noticed her pulling away from him. A guard being built up so he could not witness his wife at a state of distress. Which would fit Elizabeth's nature perfectly.

Darcy stood still as she heard his wife's footsteps fade down the hall. He looked down to the floor, his black frock coat hanging loosely at his sides. He'd since undone the buttons, his crisp collar was folding and wrinkled. He was showing sings of stress. His hair was swift across his face in a general mess. He put a hand to his face and brushed the watering in his eyes.

"Darcy…"

He turned to the door, his Aunt stood in the doorway.

"The woman have came to the dinning room. They look positively disastrous."

"Don't you think that is expected?" Darcy snapped, in a low, dark voice.

Lady Catherine paused, "Darcy, where's your respect…"

"Forgive me, Aunt…" He bowed his head and walked quickly out of the room. Leaving his Aunt alone in Elizabeth and his bedroom.

She pursed her lips together, looking around the wide, open room. She couldn't help herself but walk further in. Over to Elizabeth's chest of drawers. She ran her hand over the top. The mirror a-lined with the dresser, she stared at herself in it for a moment and looked down to the dresser. Elizabeth's necklaces lay along the dresser. She picked up a perfect gold necklace with a lovely cameo hanging from it. She looked it over, "Beautiful… unfortunately." She dropped it down to the dresser. Knowing what she was doing was wrong, it still did not stop her from furthering her curious invasion.

She opened the top drawer. Elizabeth's undergarments lied neatly in the drawer. She shook her head and slammed the door closed. She turned to the bed. Which had somehow been missed being made that day, "Preposterous… Darcy, what are you letting your house being run by? Animals?" She said out loud to the room.

She picked up a pillow and lifted it, looking it over, "Such nice bedding too…"

She looked to the night table and dropped the pillow to the head of the bed. She opened the top drawer of the nightstand. Two books sat in the drawer, she picked up the one closest.

She made a quick disgusted face and slapped the book back down, "She's ruining my Darcy…"

"It's in here, Jane…" Elizabeth said as she entered the bedroom. Jane just steps behind.

Elizabeth stopped instantly as Lady Catherine closed the drawer.

"Lady Catherine!"

Darcy's aunt spun.

"What are you doing!?" Elizabeth snapped, harsh tone in her voice as she approached her.

"I…" Lady Catherine stammered, "I do not need to explain myself, Ms. Bennett."

"Mrs. Darcy." Elizabeth corrected, "You forget, I have since married your nephew. And I expect an explanation for this intrusion."

Lady Catherine made a tight face, "Do not demand of me, Madam. I will not be demanded of… and how dare you treat me as so…"

"You have not only insulted me this entire evening but I have found you looking through my bedroom, in my house!" Elizabeth shrilled.

"It is not your house." The woman said quickly.

Elizabeth's mouth fell, "I cannot… I cannot believe this!" She yelled angrily and exited the room.

She ran down the hall. Leaving Jane with Lady Catherin. Her sister called after her but Elizabeth ignored all words. And as she ran, tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She ran to a door and to the outside of the Pemeberly estate. The sun was just setting, darkness was taking over the Pemberly drive, the shadows of the trees only adding to the drawing darkness. She ran down the drive at a furious pace. Unable to hold her emotion any longer.

She ran to the edge of the lake and stopped suddenly at the edge. Falling to her behind and crying tears of distress. She put her hands to her face and sobbed. For what seemed like minutes, she stayed still as the cold set upon her on that fall evening.

"Lizzie…" Her husband slowed his pace as he approached his upset wife.

Elizabeth gasped and shot up, spinning. Her heart sped from his abrupt appearance, "Oh… it's you…"

"Yes." He said as he walked up to her, "Jane came to fetch me… she told me you ran off… It's dusk, Lizzie, what are you doing running off…"

"Your Aunt!" Elizabeth practically shouted, "I caught her… stifling through our room, like there was nothing the matter. And further more, she had the nerve to tell me that our house, I cannot call my own. I have had enough, William, she will never respect me. I want her gone."

"Dear, Lizzie…" Darcy started.

She turned away from him, "If you do not see the wrong in this situation, then maybe I did make a mistake taking your hand," She spun to him, "Mr. Darcy."

He stared at her, "Lizzie, this is all unkempt." He stepped towards her, "This entire situation. But if it is, you wish to withdraw all ties with my Aunt then I cannot protest. I'll escort her from Pemberly immediately."

Elizabeth listened carefully, "I do not want you to do this for me, William, you must want it your self. For if you only do it for me, it shows you see no objections to your Aunts behavior."

"She should not have been in our room." Darcy agreed.

Elizabeth nodded, "She should not have… and she has no right to disrespect me the way she does. Just think of what will come when…" She trailed off, looking up the drive. Lady Catherine's carriage pulled to the drive.

"Your Aunt's leaving?" Elizabeth looked to Darcy.

"I have asked her to."

Elizabeth raised her hand to her lips, "Why did you not say anything?"

Darcy stayed quiet, "Of what your previous sentence, my love?" He asked with raised eyebrows and sad eyes, "What is to come?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Nothing, William." She went to walk back to the estate.

Darcy caught her hand, "Please… So I might know, for future reference."

"I suppose you knowing that you will have a child for future reference would be good knowledge." Elizabeth said quickly but softly.

"What?" Darcy said with haste, "A child?"

Elizabeth raised a hand to her forehead, "I am… so unkempt right now…" She turned in a circle.

Darcy looked up to her, "Your…"

"Caring your child?" Elizabeth said with an edge, "Yes… I am."

"My god…" Darcy said with a quick breath.

"Elizabeth!" Jane came running down the drive.

Elizabeth looked up, "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

Darcy stared at her as Jane approached.

"Lizzie… when did you learn of this?" Darcy asked his wife.

Elizabeth looked quickly to him, "We'll talk later about this…"

"No!" Darcy said quickly, his voice in panic, "Now, Lizzie…"

Elizabeth turned to him, "Please, sir, later…"

"Lizzie, you cease to surprise me… but don't you think this a big matter?" Darcy questioned.

"My dear, later…" Elizabeth persisted, "I beg of you…"

Darcy walked up to her and kissed her cheek, "You will make the most excellent of mothers, my love. I have no doubt." He looked up as Jane came to Lizzie's side.

"What are you doing, Lizzie, running off so?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth stared up at Darcy, "Do you mean that?"

He nodded, "I will leave you with your sister." He bowed his head and walked away from her.

Elizabeth watched him walk from her.

"Lizzie…" Jane sighed, "Lady Catherine has caused a great uproar as she was leaving."

"I do not care to know anymore." Elizabeth waved a hand.

Jane looked to Darcy as he walked down the drive, "Lizzie, I hate to bring up such a personal topic, but I do not believe I've ever witnessed Mr. Darcy show such intimacy towards you."

Elizabeth took her eyes off her departing husband again and looked to her sister, "He is… either glad or afraid."

"Of what?" Jane asked.

"Dear, Jane…" Elizabeth turned to her, "I am to have his child, and I am afraid that of telling him just moments before, that I should have held my tongue."

"Oh, Lizzie!" Jane gasped, "How can he not be happy? For Charles would hardly be able to hold his excitement… if I was to give him a child."

"Well… I am not!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I am terrified. I will not survive."

"Oh, Lizzie…" Jane laughed, "It is a baby… nothing more."

"A baby that I will be responsible for!" Elizabeth put a hand to her heart.

"Darcy will be there."

Elizabeth shook her head, "This is all too much thought."

Jane sighed, "Yes, with Father's news and Lady Catherine's disturbance. You do seem to have a very full plate, my dear sister. How'd Darcy react when you told him of the child?"

"He seemed… shocked." Elizabeth tried to pin her husband's exact emotion to one word but it did not sufficiently do it justice. She thought of him…

Returning to her room later that night. She found Darcy sitting on a couch in their room. Staring into the fire that was burning brightly.

"William…" Elizabeth stopped to look him over. He sat up from his relaxed position on the couch as she closed the door. He wore only his white under shirt, brown trousers and ridding boots.

"Lizzie…" He said to her as she walked over.

She looked down at him, "I am sorry for earlier…"

"Has Bingley and Jane retired for the evening?"

"Yes…" Elizabeth nodded, "What have you been doing for so long in here, my dear husband?"

"I've been… awaiting you…" He stood, "My love."

Elizabeth nodded and looked around.

"Are you certain, Lizzie? That you carry our child?"

She nodded, "I am very certain, William. Very…"

He nodded and then raised his hand to her cheek, "Well then…" A smile crossed his lips, "I cannot distain my happiness of it further."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, she too let out a small smile, "Then it suits you, Mr. Darcy?"

"Oh very much so." Darcy now had to let out a laugh of enjoyment.

Elizabeth halted her laughs, though she was happy to have pleased her husband, her news earlier was hindering her happiness levels. This was an obvious fact.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Darcy, that today is so unpleasant for you though." Darcy's face had returned to a solemn distained look in respect to his wife.

Elizabeth looked into his blue eyes, "When I learned of our child, I was afraid… afraid you may not be thinking of children…"

"The thought has not taken my head so, but the thought of an heir, was most obliging, Lizzie. Especially if it is to come from you, I could not think a better woman to raise a child."

Elizabeth had to laugh, "William, have you gone and hit your head? I? A good mother?"

"You have more compassion than I have ever known in a woman, my love, I cannot see you ever neglecting a child." Darcy told her with the utmost of admiration, "I'd pick you up and carry you to our bed, if I was not so disturbed about hurting our child and knowing the news of your Father."

Elizabeth leaned into his and put her head to his chest, listening to his heart beating so fast. He was truly proud of her. Proud that she was with child and utterly lost for words.

Darcy dropped his chin low, "I adore you, Lizzie." He said softly.

"I didn't know of how you would respond…" Elizabeth trailed softly.

"That I cannot further hold in my excitement to the situation, Lizzie…" He kissed her, softly but passionately. Bringing his arms around her. She smiled when he withdrew his lips.

"Will you think ill of me, to see me smile on such a day?" Darcy asked his wife as he ran his hands through her hair.

Elizabeth looked over him, "This day has been so ill to the both of us. To stop you of rejoicing would pain me inside, for it is rarely that I get to hear you laugh in pleasure."

He let out a small laugh and quick smile, and decided the best way to please her would be to take away her thoughts of all situations. Such an act of privacy, but such a lovely thought to soon be invoked by both Darcy and Elizabeth together.

Darcy found himself unable to sleep that night. The fire had long since died down in the room, and the sun, he was sure, would be dawning in near minutes. His Elizabeth was sleeping silently though, and he guessed as much because of being so tried from the day before. She turned to her right side and lied tucked her head to his shoulder under his chin. He raised her arm to her back and felt the coldness of her skin. He pulled the blankets to her shoulders and relaxed yet again.

He could not understand his endeavor of not being able to sleep. Yes, they had endured horrid news and misunderstandings, but he had never experienced the feelings he had inside him at that moment.

Elizabeth shifted again. His eyes followed to her, as she let out a soft sigh. She looked at peace, for once… her face so calm. He could not look from her at that moment.

Minutes turned and passed, the sun rose and filtered in around the drawn drapes. Elizabeth woke, softly. The silence and peaceful grace of the morning is something both Darcy and her appreciated together.

Darcy looked down to her, "My Lizzie… you wake…"

She lifted her head slowly, "I do." She said softly.

"And how are you this morning?" He asked her calmly.

She let her lips show signs of happiness of the disposition of which she had woke, "I feel uneasy, but that is either because of our child… or my thoughts. Other wise, I feel perfectly at peace. Especially to wake with you."

He raised a hand to her cheek, "I suggest then… you rest here a while, it is early and I still must organize the day."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes…are you to be occupied with affairs today, Mr. Darcy?"

He thought, "I was to travel to town today, to meet with an acquaintance, but if you protest, I shall cancel the sitting."

Elizabeth shook her head most vigorously, "I do not see why you should cancel your affairs, William."

"Then I must ask, Lizzie, if you are well enough to organize plans for tomorrows travels to Hertfordshire. Of course, I can return early and tend to the matter, if you rather I do, my dear."

Lizzie paused momentarily, then nodded, "Yes, I can tend to such organizing. We must travel with Bingley and Jane… or at least, I think it a good idea."

Darcy sat up slowly, "Yes, address them this morning in the drawing room about it."

Elizabeth nodded as Darcy turned to the side of the bed, he sat, bare backed to her. She looked over her husband as he picked up his white undershirt and pulled it over his head. Dressing himself in the modest of manners. Lizzie watched him walk across the room, and fetch a fresh pair of tan breeches. He put them on in haste and tucked his shirt into the waist of the pants.

Elizabeth smiled slightly as he buttoned his shirt. She sat up, hugging the blankets to her chest, "You seem rushed, Mr. Darcy."

He stopped and looked to her, a smile forming his lips quickly, "There is a chill in the air, my dear. Would you like it if I fetched you your undergarments, so you do not have to experience such ill conditions?"

"I would not argue that, Mr. Darcy, but then perhaps you may fetch me my maid?"

He nodded with no argument, "I will do that on your request, my dear." He retrieved her undergarments and she dressed herself quickly. Darcy pulled on his vest, fine fabrics he did dress in that day. He pulled on his black frock coat and did up the buttons along his chest.

"I will fetch you your maid, Mrs. Darcy." He said and bowed his head to her.

"William…" Elizabeth called, before he turned to leave.

He raised his brow and looked to her in reply.

She approached him and raised her hands to his cheeks, "I am… so grateful to you. Under such circumstances. You are always kind to me…"

"I must blame my love of you for that, my dear." He smiled.

She brushed his dark hair from his eyes and straightened his jacket over his shoulders.

"I will return to you before I set off for today." He told her, "I will fetch your maid." He bowed his head once again and stalked out of the room. Only turning at the door and looking to her briefly to settle her stomach with a small smile. His kind eyes looked on to his wife and then left the room with him.

Elizabeth smiled and turned to the window, she pulled back the drapes and allowed the sun to take over the beautiful room.

Her maid entered.

"Mrs. Darcy." The maid curtsied her from where she stood, "Mr. Darcy fetched me on your request. How are you this morning?"

"Well, thank you." Elizabeth nodded with a quiet voice.

"And Mr. Darcy appeared in good health, Madam. And he showed the slightest smile upon his lips, tell me, does he know?" The maid cooed.

Elizabeth smiled and looked away, a blush to her cheeks, "I have told him of his soon to be fatherhood."

"And what's he to say? Is the news received in joy, Mrs?"

Elizabeth could not help her smile and nodded, "He seemed very proud."

"Oh, what man would not be?" The maid approached her, "Are you to celebrate today?"

Elizabeth's smile then faded as she remembered all such emotional details of the day before. How could she rejoice when such tragedy had struck?

She turned to the window with coldness, "It is just a babe."

The maid took a breath, "Oh, but, ma'am, this is more than just a babe, you carry the next heir of Pemberly with you. The next Darcy, he should be welcomed with open arms, ma'am."

Elizabeth spun, "And what if it a girl, will she not be as joyfully received as a boy?"

The maid looked to her master's wife, "You know very well, Mrs, that a boy will be an excellent onset to your family, wouldn't you agree?"

"Get me my robes." Elizabeth spoke with an edge, she was in no mood to think of how her baby would be received. It was enough to make her ill and spin her vision. She settled down on a near couch, unable to take in the realism her life was becoming. No longer a fairytale but a epidemic of the acutest kinds. She sat in silence.

"Darcy should not care the sex either way…" Elizabeth spoke softly to herself, assured of her husband's joy in the fact of carrying a child at all.


End file.
